What The Future Holds
by taylorleanne
Summary: The Rugrats have all graduated college and haven't talked or seen each other in years. But one death brings them all back together. Old friendships and old feelings return.
1. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up!**

**Chapter One: Reunited**

Tommy Pickles graduated from the University of California. He has directed one movie already and is now working on finishing his second. He's now 23 and engaged to a girl he met while at school, Alicia.

Phil DeVille went on to culinary school to pursue his passion in cooking. He's 23 and owns a restaurant called The DeVille Grille. He is the main chef and occasionally Lil will come around and help.

Lil DeVille went on to opening her own gym and being a personal trainer. She was always the one full of energy and loved helping people stay fit. She was also 23 and would help Phil out at his restaurant, but she mostly stuck to her gym. She was also dating Sean Butler, a guy she went to high school with.

Kimi Finster went to school to become a teacher. She decided since she was 23 and young that she would become a kindergarten teacher. She would sometimes call her mom or dad but she never took the time to actually visit. Kimi was single, but she never got over her high school crush.

Angelica Pickles became a lawyer. She was always the one to make a good argument and she figured being a lawyer would suit her best. She was now 25 and married to Austin Robinson.

Chuckie Finster went on to be a business man at the age of 24. He got his braces off and wore contacts. He was engaged to his high school sweetheart, Nicole Boscarelli.

Susie Carmichael now 25 went on with her singing career. She got gigs every now and then and was working on her very first album.

Dil Pickles is going to school to be a psychologist. He is now 21 and currently still in school. He didn't feel like packing up all his stuff and moving out so he still lives at home with his parents.

* * *

Tommy was at work directing his newest movie Killer Insane. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and got out of his chair "Cut!" he walked up to the star of the movie who happened to be his fiance.

"Alicia, I need you to act more scared. Like this guy is really about to kill you. Make it real!" Alicia nodded and went back to start her scene over. He was about to yell action when his phone started vibrating. Normally he'd ignore it but it was his mom. "Take five!"

He walked out of the room and answered "Mom?" she was crying and he was starting to get scared as to why "Mom? Is everything alright?"

"Tommy, we need you to come home" he was confused "Why?" she explained what happened and he felt like he was going to start to cry "I'll be home as soon as I can, mom. When's the funeral?"

"Wednesday." Tommy thought to himself "Okay. I'll be home, promise. I love you, mom." he hung up and walked back into the room. Alicia walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Tommy shook his head no and looked at her "A family friends that we were close to passed away last night.. I'm going home tomorrow."

"You can't! You have to finish this movie!" Tommy sighed and walked over to the assistant director, Brian. Tommy explained everything to him and he nodded. "Now I don't." Tommy gathered his things and went home to start packing.

He lived in Los Angeles, only a few house away from his hometown, Modesto. He sat on the couch in his apartment and thought about what happened. He looked at his watch and decided he'd leave first thing in the morning. Alicia came home and walked to the bedroom to see Tommy's stuff packed and him fast asleep. She sighed, she knew this was hard for him. She never met his friends, but she did know them, his family, and their family's mean the world to him. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into the bed next to him.

* * *

Tommy woke up in the morning ready for a long trip to Modesto. He rolled over to find Alicia already awake. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to Alicia making breakfast. "Good morning, gorgeous." she smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Tommy nodded and watched her put some eggs, bacon, and toast on a plate and hand it to him. "After I finish I'm changing and then heading out. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Alicia sat across from him and pouted "I wish I could come with you. But I do know that what you need to do is be around your friends and family." Tommy smiled at her and put his dish in the sink.

"While you're in Modesto, will you try that restaurant called The DeVille Grille? I heard it's excellent!" Tommy smiled at her and the name of the place "I planned on it. I happen to know the owner, Phil." Alicia smiled and gave him.

"I love you, and I'll see you when you get back."

* * *

Phil was doing his best to stay focused on his cooking. He had so much on his mind "Phil, come on. People are waiting" Phil recognized the voice, but it wasn't one of his regulars or a worker. He turned to see the familiar face of the one and only Tommy Pickles. "Tommy! I didn't think you were going to be able to make it" Phil turned to one of the cooks and asked him to take over. "How are you holding up?" Tommy asked sitting at one of the tables.

"I've been better. It's crazy that she's gone.. Mom was always the strong one." Tommy nodded and could tell that Phil didn't want to talk about it. "How's directing?"

"Great! I put my assistant director in charge of the movie I was working on just so I could come here." Phil smiled at Tommy "And how's your girlfriend?"

"Correction, fiance. We got engaged a few months ago." Phil gave Tommy a high five "Way to go man! Have you seen Lil yet?"

"Nope. I was going to see her next" Phil nodded and looked around. It was starting to get busy "She owns a gym and she's one of the trainers there. It's called LifeFit. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. I'll see you later, right?" Tommy nodded "Right"

Tommy walked into LifeFit and asked the receptionist where Lil was. She told him that she could call her up there but he told her he'd rather it be a surprise. He walked into the room she was in and leaned against the door frame. He watched as she worked with one of her customers. He remembered how much she loved helping people, he also thought of the times they would go to the gym together.

"Lillian DeVille, good to see you doing what you love." Lil turned around and almost screamed "Tommy!" she ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck "It's been so long!"

"Five years." he pulled away and smiled at her. He always thought she was the most beautiful girl ever.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but aren't you Tommy Pickles, the director?" he smiled at the lady and nodded "That would be me."

The lady held her hand out "I'm Rebecca. I absolutely loved the movie you directed"

"Thank you" he smiled and Lil turned around to face Rebecca. "How about we finish tomorrow? I have some catching up to do." Lil smiled and Rebecca nodded leaving the room.

"You already have yourself a fan club and you've only done one movie" Tommy smiled at her and pulled her into another hug "God I've missed you." Lil laughed and hugged him back "I've missed you too"

"How are you?" he asked her. She knew what he meant how she was feeling about her mom "I'm fine. It's really hard, but I'll be fine. It really means a lot that you would come here."

"I wouldn't miss this. Betty was pretty much a second mom to me." Lil smiled and the two of them went to get some coffee. "How are you and Alicia?"

Tommy drank some of his coffee and looked down at his cup "We're engaged now." He looked up at her and she was had a smile on her face but her eyes told a different story "That's awesome! I'll be invited to that wedding, right?"

"Of course!" Lil picked her up her cup and was about to take a drink when she asked "Did you talk to Phil?" he nodded and looked at her "He was the one who told me where you work."

"Good thing he did" Lil reached across the table and squeezed his bicep "You could use some exercise. Your muscles are gone, T!"

"It's been years since I've been called T" he smiled at all the memories "I guess I could start working out again" he laughed and Lil go a huge smile "I can train you!" Tommy let out another laugh and shrugged "I know how to work out, Lil"

"I know. But it'll be fun! Like old times!" she looked at her watch and finished her coffee "I have another customer coming. I'll see you later!" she waved goodbye as Tommy got in his car.

He drove through Modesto and smiled because it hasn't changed. He drove by the Java Lava and made a note to go there later. He pulled into his old neighborhood and into his driveway. He grabbed his bags and walked thought the door. He looked around, the place hadn't changed. He walking into the living room and saw Dil on the couch making out with a girl.

"Well, well, well... Little bro got himself a girl" Tommy was smiling and Dil jumped over the back of the couch "Tommy! Mom and dad didn't tell me you were coming home!" Dil hugged his older brother "It was a last minute decision. Mainly for Phil and Lil" Dil looked down and sighed. "But D, why aren't you introducing me to your girl over there?"

"Oh right. Taylor, this is my older brother, Tommy. He's a director!" Dil smiled big, proud of Tommy. Taylor stood up and walked over to Tommy shaking his hand "Nice to meet you" he said giving her a smile.

"I think I may have seen your movie..." Taylor was all smiles. She seemed notmal and she was pretty. He was happy Dil found someone. "Even if I haven't I'm sure it was brilliant!" Tommy smiled again "Thank you. Dil, where's mom and dad?"

"The Java Lava helping out Chaz." Dil sat back down on the couch and Tommy walked out making his way to the Java Lava.

He walked through the doors and saw how crowded it was. He didn't know the place had gotten so popular. He saw his parents at the counter and he went and took the last open seat.

"Welcome to the Java Lava, what can I get you?" Tommy sat there for a second and just stared at his dad. He didn't even look up while talking "Really dad?"

"Tommy! Great to see you champ!" Tommy smiled at his dad and then turned to see a little kid talking to his mom "Mommy! I want to sit at the counter!" his mom gave him an apologetic look "There's no seats, sweetheart" Tommy stood up and walked over to them "Hey buddy, you can have my seat." the kids face lit up as he ran and took Tommy's seat.

"Tommy Pickles, good to see you" Tommy looked up at the kids mom "Savannah Shane." he smiled at her and she returned it "Thank you for giving him your seat"

"It's no problem. I was going to the back anyways" Tommy walked away and through the doors leading to the back.

He walked back there to see Chaz having issues with a box "Mr. Finster! Let me get that"

"Tommy, I didn't know you were here!" Tommy smiled and picked the box up that Chaz was having problems with "Are you here for the DeVille's?" Tommy nodded and carried the box to the front. "Tommy!" his mom pulled him into a hug "I didn't think you'd be home so soon" Tommy smiled

"I left early this morning. It's only a four hour drive from LA to here." Didi smiled at him again "Are you wanting to help?"

"I can for a while." he took an apron and started helping out for a few hours.

At closing time he left to get back home. The DeVille's still lived next door and he was wondering if Lil was home. He decided he'd check later and he walked in the house finding Dil watching a movie in the living room "Can I join you, Dil?" Dil turned and looked at Tommy who was making his way to the couch.

"Taylor thinks you're dreamy" Dil said batting his eyes mocking her. "Really?" Tommy couldn't stop himself from laughing "Alicia would be so pissed"

"The girl we met at graduation?" Tommy nodded "We're... Actually, I'll wait to tell you that." Dil looked at his brother and just shrugged. The two were focused on the movie they didn't didn't hear their parents come in.

"Tommy? Dil? We're home!" Tommy turned around all smiles jumping off the couch "I have news for all of you!"

"What did you do, Thomas?" Didi asked and Tommy dropped his hands "Have some faith in me, mom. It's good news! A couple months ago Alicia and I-"

Tommy was cut off by Dil taking guesses "Broke up? Saw aliens? Did something super top secret?" Tommy cut Dil off with a look "No Dil, we got engaged."

Didi's face lit up "Oh, my babies growing up!" she pulled Tommy into a hug and Stu put a hand on his shoulder "I'm proud of you, champ"

The rest of the night the Pickles family had spent time in the kitchen catching up. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for everyone.


	2. Funeral

**Chapter Two: Funeral**

Lil was sitting on the couch in her parents living room looking through a photo album that her mom had put together years ago. Phil walked out of the kitchen and handed her cup of hot chocolate. She looked up at her brother and smiled "Thank you" she said taking the cup from him. Phil sat next to her, she had never seen her brother look so sad before. She thought it was bad when Wally broke up with him, but seeing the sadness in his eyes now broke her heart.

"What are you looking at?" he asked looking over at the photo album.

Lil closed him and showed him the front. It had a graduation cap on it and a picture of Phil and Lil after their high school graduation. "Mom put it together after we graduated. It has pretty much every picture ever taken of us." she opened it back up and the two of them started looking through it.

Lil closed it and leaned back into the couch "I'm not ready to say goodbye to her" she could feel the tears starting to form, but she refused to cry in front of Phil.

"I know. I'm not either" Phil had lowered his voice. Tomorrow was their moms funeral, and that was the last thing either of them wanted to do.

Lil sat up straight, wanting to change the subject "Do you know if the Finster's are coming?"

Phil shook his head. None of them had talked to Kimi or Chuckie since they graduated and went their separate ways. Lil knew how much it hurt Phil that Kimi never tried contacting him, seeing as he was pretty much in love with her all throughout high school. "I don't know if Chas and Kira told Kimi and Chuckie. But I think they would, right?"

Lil nodded in agreement. She missed her best friend, five years is too long. For any of them. She wants the old gang back together. Lil looked over at the clock and then back at Phil "I'm going to go ahead and go to bed." Phil nodded as she got up and walked up the stairs.

She walked into her old bedroom and sighed. Besides the bed, it was empty. She had her own apartment now, and that's where all her stuff was. She climbed into the bed and let sleep take her over.

Phil was still sitting on the couch, his phone in his hand. He was debating on if he wanted to call Kimi or not and see if her and Chuckie were coming. He threw his phone down on the couch after deciding he would just find out tomorrow. He took his and Lil's cups into the kitchen and put them in the sink before going upstairs to his old room to go to sleep.

* * *

Lil woke up the next morning dreading what was going to happen. She didn't want to get out of bed, and she definitely didn't want to have to get ready for her mom's funeral. There was a knock at her door "Come in" she said and looked towards the door and saw Phil standing there.

"You should probably start getting ready" he said. Lil could hear the pain in his voice. She knew he didn't want to go, he had the same feelings as her.

Lil sighed and stood up. She looked at the time and then went to her closet to get one of her black dresses out. She didn't feel like doing her makeup, or making her hair look nice. This wasn't exactly a happy day for her, Phil and their dad. Lil walked out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Dad said he'd meet us there." Phil said from the kitchen table. He had a cup of coffee in front of him. Lil sat down across from him.

Neither of them said anything. They felt as if nothing said could make them feel better today. Phil finally looked up from the table "Is Sean coming?"

Lil let out a small laugh and shook her head "He said since he never officially met mom he didn't want to come."

"How supportive." Phil said sarcastically. Lil knew how Phil felt about Sean, he hated him. He wasn't happy when they started dating, but he didn't want to say anything to make Lil mad. But she knew. "We should go" Lil nodded and followed him towards the door.

They arrived at the church and Lil grabbed Phil's hand. She wasn't ready for this. Neither was he, but he was trying his best to stay strong for Lil.

"Phil! Lil!" They were about to step in the church when a familiar voice called their name. Phil broke into a smile as he turned around and saw Kimi. She ran over to them and gave them both a hug "I'm so sorry about Betty."

"Me too." Chuckie said walking up behind Kimi. Lil gave him a hug before walking into the church.

She saw Howard sitting up front in the first pew, and she knew that her and Phil had to sit up there too. She turned to Kimi "Will you sit up there with us? Both of you." Kimi nodded and smiled as Tommy walked over.

He gave both Kimi and Lil a hug and smiled at Phil and Chuckie. Lil turned to him "You have to sit with us, too."

Tommy nodded and they walked into the church and over to where Howard was sitting. The funeral got started as the Priest started talking. Lil was finding it harder and harder to hold back the tears. Howard went up and started talking about her and that's when Lil lost it. Thank God she didn't have to do a speech, she wouldn't be able to. After the funeral was done, it was time for the burial. It was a private one, and only family, the Finster's and Pickles were invited to it.

Lil had her arm through Phil's. Seeing their mom getting buried was the hardest part for her. Phil gave Lil a hug at the end "I'm gonna go with Kimi. I'll meet you at her apartment?" Lil nodded and let out a sigh.

Lil stood by her moms headstone when she thought she was alone. She let the tears fall freely now "I'm gonna miss you so much mom" she said quietly.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Tommy. He pulled her into a hug. He knew she needed someone right now. He let her cry into his chest until she pulled away. She took a deep breath and wiped away the remaining tears. Tommy gave her a smile "You okay?"

Lil nodded slowly "I will be" she looked up at him "Thank you. But why did you stay behind?"

"I saw that you were, and I figured you could use someone." she gave him a small smile "Are you going to Kimi's?"

"Yeah, are you?"

Tommy nodded and they started walking towards their cars. Tommy was going to say something but his phone started going off and he saw that it was Alicia. He looked over at Lil as she got in her car "I'll see you over at Kimi's." Lil gave him a little wave before she started her car and drove off.

Tommy answered his phone "Hello?"

_"Tommy! How are you? How was the funeral?"  
_"I'm okay. And the funeral.. Was.. Well, a funeral." he did a small laugh, not really sure what to say to her. _  
__"I have some good and bad news for you"_  
Tommy sighed. He wasn't in the mood for bad news "Okay, what is it?"_  
"The good news is tomorrow I'll be coming down there, so I'll be able to see your family and finally meet your friends! And the bad news... Well, Joshua may have broken his leg today so we can't continue the movie" _  
Tommy completely ignored the fact that Alicia would be coming tomorrow, he was more concerned over the fact that the other star of the movie broke his leg "How did Joshua break his leg?!" _  
__"Something fell on it, I'm not really sure of the whole story. But hey, I've gotta go. Love you!"  
_

Tommy hung up the phone and threw it into the seat next to him. He couldn't believe that the movie now had to wait to be continued. It was going so smoothly when he was the one directing it. He pulled out of the parking lot and started towards Kimi's.


	3. A Night of Hook-Ups

**Chapter Three: A Night Of Hook-Ups. **

Tommy made it to Kimi's and knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. Kimi pulled it open and gave him a smile "It took you long enough"

Tommy shrugged and laughed walking past her and into the living room "I had to take a phone call." He sat on the couch next to Lil and looked around the room "You know, this is the first time the gang has been together."

"It's just depressing that it took a death to bring us back together" Chuckie said.

Lil looked down at the floor, not wanting to say anything. Phil was sitting in a chair and saw how upset she looked. Kimi looked at the two before she started walking towards the kitchen "Anyone want something to drink?"

"I do!" Phil and Lil said in unison.

"Me too" Tommy said.

"I'm good, Kim. I still don't drink." Chuckie said with a smile.

"Oh come on, Chuck! You're 24, drink some." Kimi said walking back into the living room and handed Phil, Lil and Tommy their drinks.

Chuckie shook his head and just watched as Phil and Lil started drinking their feelings. Hours went by, and the two were drunk. Phil had his arm slung over Kimi's shoulder, and he had a drink in his other hand "Kim, I've always wanted to tell you this" his words were slurred.

"Phil, you're drunk. Whatever you say now, you could regret in the morning." she said moving his arm and tried reaching for his drink.

Phil pulled it away and put his face right in front of hers "I wouldn't regret this. I've been in love with you since high school"

Kimi rolled her eyes and pushed Phil towards the stairs "It's time to get you to bed, Phil."

************  
Tommy was standing in the kitchen with a very drunk Lil. She was sitting on the counter, drink in hand. Tommy was standing in front of her listening to what she was ranting about "Sean's not even a good boyfriend. I mean he was at first, but he's not anymore. You know what I mean?"

Tommy smiled at her and let out a laugh. Her words were slurring. When Lil got drunk, she would tell the truth about anything. "I do know what you mean, Lil."

"Is Alicia a good girlfriend to you? Wait, I mean fiancé. Is she a good fiancé? If she's not, I'll hurt her for you, T. You know I would"

"I know you would." he smiled at her "But she's a good fiancé, Lil. Don't worry."

"She's lucky, T." Lil said leaning forward, putting her face inches away from his and putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder "Do you want to help me with something?"

"What is it?" he asked, not moving away.

"Will you help me up the stairs?"

Tommy laughed and stepped back, helping her off the counter and up the stairs.

************  
Kimi opened her bedroom door and Phil followed her inside "Am I sleeping in your bed, Kim?"

She turned around, taking his drink from him and setting it on her dresser "Yes Phillip, you are. Now get into bed"

Phil sighed and fell onto the bed turning over to face Kimi "Will you join me?"

"No, I'm sleeping in the living room. You and Lil are in here."

Phil pouted and reached up, grabbing Kimi's arm and pulling her down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her "Stay please"

Kimi sighed, liking the feeling of being in Phil's arms "Fine. Just let me go"

Phil smiled and let her go turning on his side to face her. It had been too long since he had seen her, and he missed her. He reached one of his hands out and brushed the hair out of her face "You're beautiful, Kim"

"And you're drunk."

"But I mean it. You could ask me again tomorrow if I meant this and I would say yes." He moved closer to her until his lips were just inches away from hers.

Kimi took a deep breath before moving away "We can't. Not while you're drunk. Go to sleep" she got out of the bed and turned to Phil when she reached the door "I'll be back later"

************  
Lil walked into the guest bedroom and pulled Tommy in with her. She walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, patting the spot next to her so Tommy would sit. She looked over at him and smiled before she started giggling "You're so nice, Tommy."

"And you're so drunk, Lil." he smiled at her.

"What would you do if I tried to kiss you right now?"

"I'd tell you that you're drunk."

She leaned in closer to him, their lips just inches apart "Would you kiss me back?" she asked, her gaze dropping to his lips.

"I...I don't know. Maybe" he said looking at hers.

All thoughts of Alicia were out of his head. All that mattered to him was Lil and being able to finally kiss her. The thought that she was drunk was pushed to the back of his head. He leaned in closer pressing his lips to her. She adjusted herself so she was straddling him, and pushed him back so he was laying down. He had his hands running up and down her back. He pulled back and looked at her "Your drunk."

She kissed him again, more passionate this time "I don't care." Tommy didn't stop this time.

************  
Kimi was the first to wake up the next morning, finding Chuckie gone, and someone knocking on the door. She walked out of her bedroom and walked down the stairs, pulling open the door to see a girl she didn't recognize.

"Hi! I'm Alicia, Tommy's fiancé, and Dil gave me this address saying he was here?" Alicia smiled at Kimi.

Kimi returned it and stepped aside "Yeah, he's here. He's still asleep. I'm Kimi, by the way. It's nice to finally meet you. I'll go get him." Kimi walked away from Alicia leaving her in the living room. She walked to the guest room and slammed the door closed "You're fucking kidding me. It's like high school all over again."

Lil took a pillow and covered her face "Can you be a little quieter please, Kim?"

Tommy sat up and looked over at Kimi "What's going on?"

Kimi walked around the room and threw Tommy's clothes at him while she was talking "Your fiancé is standing in my living room waiting for you"

"Alicia's here?" he asked getting out of the bed and put his pants on before leaving the room.

Kimi looked over at Lil and pulled the pillow away "Are you crazy, Lil?! He's engaged!"

"I was drunk! It just happened! And what did you mean its high school all over again?"

"I can't tell you how many times I caught you and Tommy together in high school."

Lil grabbed the pillow back and laid back down putting the pillow back over her face.


	4. Alicia Meets The Gang

_**Chapter Four: Alicia Meets The Gang**_

Tommy walked down the stairs as reality hit him. He just cheated on his fiancé with one of his long time best friends. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned into the living room and forced a smile when he saw Alicia "Tommy! I'm so happy to see you" she said throwing her arms around his neck.

He put his arms around her waist before pulling away "I'm happy to see you, too." he turned towards the stairs as a hungover Phil and Lil and came down.

Lil was staring down at her feet as she walked, trying her best to keep the light out of her face. Phil had a hand up to his face and stopped walking when he saw someone in the living room. Tommy turned to Alicia "Alicia, these are the twins, Phil and Lil."

Lil didn't look away from the ground but she threw her hand up and gave her a wave "Nice to meet you" she said softly.

Phil looked over and smiled. He hadn't met Alicia before and he hadn't really heard anything about her before, he didn't know she was going to be so.. Pretty. "It's good to finally meet the girl who made T here fall in love." he said patting Tommy on the shoulder.

Alicia watched Phil and Lil walk into the kitchen before turning her attention back to Tommy, who was now sitting on the couch "How much drinking went on here last night?" she asked with a laugh sitting down next to him.

Tommy shrugged and gave her a smile "For Kimi and me, not a lot. Phil and Lil drank their feelings. Chuckie didn't drink at all." Tommy thought about it before looking away from her "Actually, I don't think Chuckie is still here."

Kimi came walking down the stairs and sat in one of the chairs near the couch "Chuckie left this morning."

"And whose Chuckie again?" Alicia asked.

"My step-brother" Kimi said turning the TV on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Phil and Lil were standing in the kitchen. Lil was looking around for Advil and Phil was leaning on the counter. He knew something went down with him and Kimi the night before, but he couldn't figure out what. He also had a feeling that something went on with Tommy and Lil. "Lillian, I have a question."

Lil opened one of the cabinets and then turned to look at Phil "Yeah?"

"Did something happen between you and Tommy last night?"

Lil shut the cabinet and turned completely around so she was now facing him. She leaned on the counter and crossed her arms "We may have... Slept together."

Phil glared at her "Are you going to tell Sean?"

Lil gave Phil a small smile and walked over to him "I actually have a secret." Phil raised an eyebrow. He was a little scared for whatever this secret of hers is "Sean and I broke up."

Phil tried to fight back the smile. Sean wasn't good for Lil and this just put him in a good mood "When?"

"Before the funeral. I wasn't happy with him so I left him." she shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Phil asked, pretending to be upset with her and crossing his arms.

"Because our mom died, I didn't want that interfering with anything. Besides, I know you hated him so it's okay. You can be happy that the relationship is over, and I can be happy because I didn't cheat."

Phil sighed and dropped his arms "You may not have cheated, but Tommy did. He's engaged, remember?"

Lil just met Alicia, and she had completely forgotten that she was Tommy's fiancé. Lil shook her head and put her face in her hands "I possibly just ruined his relationship!"

"Yeah you did." Kimi said walking into the kitchen "He's out there having the hardest time keeping it a secret from her."

Phil laughed and pushed himself away from the counter "I remember how bad he use to be at lying. Is it still funny?"

Kimi nodded and watched as Phil ran out to the living room. She then turned to Lil "So, you broke up with Sean?"

Lil shook her head "Sean broke up with me, but I wasn't going to tell Phil that." she shrugged again.

Kimi sighed. She loved Lil like she was her own sister, but sometimes she just wanted to slap some sense into her. Her and Tommy had a "thing" back in high school. Kimi and Phil weren't stupid, they knew the two were sleeping together back in high school. They always thought that they were going to end up together, but when Tommy went off to LA, leaving everyone, they started thinking differently. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"For Sean? No." Lil said raising her eyebrows.

Kimi hit her in the arm "No, not for Sean! For Tommy."

"Oh" Lil looked away from Kimi and at the ground "I thought I was over him. But the minute I saw him and talked to him again, all these feelings came back."

"I know the feeling" Kimi said sighing and leaned on the counter.

"Phil?"

Kimi nodded again and Lil walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder "It'll be okay. Phil liked you in high school, and I'm pretty sure he still does."

"That's the thing, I didn't tell you what happened. Last night, while you were ruining a relationship, Phil kept telling me that he was in love with me through high school and that he still means it."

Lil smiled big and pushed Kimi towards the living room "Go get him! Love him!"

Alicia looked up as they walked into the living room. Kimi sat next to Phil and the only other open seat in the room was on the other side of Tommy. Lil walked over and sat next to him, and she could tell that he was just as uncomfortable as she was.

"You okay, Tommy?" Alicia asked putting her hands on his arm.

Tommy looked over at her "Yeah, I'm fine." he could hear Phil trying to hold back his laughing. He glanced over at Lil "Everything's just fine."

Phil looked over at Kimi and then back at Tommy "How does she not know when he's lying? They're engaged!" he whispered to her.

Kimi just shrugged "It beats me." she then sighed "This is going to be a long night."


	5. Helping A New Friend

_**Chapter Five: Helping A New Friend**_

"So Alicia," after minutes of uncomfortable silence, Lil finally decided to speak up "when's the wedding?"

"Hopefully in a few months, things keep changing."

"Things like what?" Kimi asked, actually curious.

Alicia sighed and shrugged "I'm having problems deciding on colors, bridesmaids dresses, oh, can't forget, bridesmaids."

"Don't you have friends that could be your bridesmaids?" Lil asked.

Alicia shook her head "I have my sister as maid of honor and that's it."

"Speaking of, Tommy, whose your best man?" Phil asked.

"Dil. And if not him then Chuckie. You're one of the groomsmen though" Tommy said giving Phil a smile. He looked over at Alicia and actually thought about it. She wasn't one to get along with people with people in school, she kept focused on her studies most the time. "Why don't you get Lil and Kimi to help out, I'm sure they'd be willing."

Lil and Kimi exchanged glances before turning back to Alicia, hoping she would say no. Alicia smiled at him "That's a good idea!" she looked away from Tommy and then looked between Lil and Kimi "Would you two please do it?"

Kimi sighed and nodded "I'd love to."

Lil decided since Kimi was, she would too "Me too"

Tommy looked over at Lil, he knew being a bridesmaid in _his _wedding is the last thing she would want to do. He thanked her with his eyes and she gave him a smile. "How long are you planning on staying?" he asked Alicia.

She put her arm through his and smiled "I planned on staying until you were ready to leave."

Phil crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch "While you're here you can take these two to find those bridesmaid dresses." he got an elbow in the ribs from Kimi and he turned to glare at her.

"That's a great idea, Phil!" Alicia said with a smile, but continued to stare at him "Wait, Phil. DeVille? As in the owner of The DeVille Grille?"

Phil nodded and smiled proudly "The one and only."

"I stopped and ate there on my way over here, it was delicious."

Phil smiled again "Thanks."

"Kimi, where's your bathroom?" Alicia asked, standing up.

"Upstairs, second door on the right."

They watched as Alicia walked upstairs and as soon as they heard the door shut Lil turned to Tommy and punched him in the arm "Hey! What was that for?"

"For offering us to be her bridesmaids!" Kimi said leaning forward "We don't even know her"

"And I don't particularly like her." Lil said crossing her arms.

Tommy turned to Lil and raised his eyebrows "Why?"

"I don't know. Have you ever met someone and just not liked them?" they all looked at her before nodding "That's how I feel about her. There's just something that I don't like, I don't trust her."

Kimi nodded and shrugged "Seems logical, I guess. But really, thanks a lot Tommy. While you're at home or wherever you are while you're still here sitting around probably drinking with Phil, we'll be stuck with her at the mall."

"Oh come on, Phil's the one that gave her that idea." Tommy said pointing at Phil.

They stopped their conversation when Alicia came back downstairs. Kimi shot Tommy a look "We'll get you back for this"

* * *

A few days later, Lil and Kimi were sitting in Alicia's car with her off to the mall. "I can't tell you two how much this means to me."

Kimi forced a smile "It's not a problem. We're more than happy to help you out, after all you will be joining our group."

Lil nodded from the backseat "We wouldn't help you out if we thought you were bad for him."

Alicia smiled at her in the rear view mirror "I'm glad you don't think I'm bad for him."

Lil smiled to herself and looked out the window "Yeah, we've seen bad for him, isn't that right, Kim?"

"Oh yeah, like Rachel."

"Rachel was terrible for him."

Alicia nodded, she remembered Tommy telling her stories about Rachel and from what she heard, Rachel wasn't all that good of a person. She turned into the parking lot and shut the car off before getting out of the car.

The three of them walked into the mall and up to the dress store where Alicia talked to one of the workers about colors and dresses. Lil and Kimi where standing away from her, silently cursing Tommy and Phil. "I swear, if we get stuck in ugly dresses, I'm killing Phil."

"Don't forget to kill Tommy while you're at it." Kimi said crossing her arms.

Alicia motioned for them to follow her towards a rack of dresses and Lil ran her hand against them "Have you gotten a dress yet?"

Alicia turned to Lil and nodded with a smile "I took my sister with me to get it" she said pulling two dresses off the rack.

"Is it a ball gown type of dress?" Kimi asked as Alicia handed her one of the dresses.

"Of course."

Lil took the dress and walked to the dressing room with Kimi. She looked at the dress and shrugged "It doesn't look too bad." Kimi nodded in agreement.

They walked out and showed the dresses to Alicia and she smiled "I like these." she turned towards the rack and looked through them before pulling out two other dresses "But let's see about these."

Lil and Kimi looked at each other and Lil groaned once she was back in the dressing room and fell onto the chair "Could this day get any longer?"

After hours of looking for the perfect dresses they finally found them and carried them back out to the car. She drove them back to Lil's and then she went back to Tommy's. Lil and Kimi walked in the house with their dresses and put them in Lil's room "I can't believe we're actually going through with this. Tommy's lucky we're such good friends" Kimi said sitting on Lil's bed.

Lil nodded and sat next to her "So true. They're leaving tomorrow, so we should probably spend the rest of the day with him."

They went over to Tommy's and walked inside like they always did. Tommy, Phil and Alicia were in the living room and Phil waved them over. "Enjoying your last day at home?" Kimi asked Tommy who nodded.

"I'll definitely miss you guys though. And Chuckie, but he's not here." he said with a shrug.

"He'll be at your wedding though, which is when we'll be seeing you again." Kimi said.

Tommy looked over at Lil and made eye contact with her "Yeah, I can't wait until then."

* * *

The next morning came quick. Tommy was putting his stuff in his car when Lil walked over "Morning, T"

He turned and gave her a smile "Morning."

She could see it in his eyes that he was tired, he probably didn't sleep the night before "Are you ready to leave?"

He shut the door to his car and leaned against it "Not really. I've kind of missed it here. I've missed you guys, and it was actually really nice being back with you all."

"Well, you know we're going to miss you. Phil and I will go back to work, we'll probably fall out of touch with Kimi again until your wedding."

"Don't let it happen then" he laughed "You two use to be best friends, actually, you still are. And it's no secret that Phil is still in love with her."

Lil laughed and pulled her jacket closer to her as a breeze swept by "Yeah, it's not a secret at all. Phil told her the other day."

Tommy laughed again and pulled Lil to him "What did she say?"

Lil smiled, taking in the warmth of Tommy and wrapped her arms around his waist "She freaked out, thinking he was just saying things while drunk."

They heard the front door open and Lil pulled away from him "I'm going to miss you, Tommy. Stay in touch" she gave him a smile and a wave before walking back over to her house.


	6. Wedding Bells

_**Chapter Six: Wedding Bells**_

Lil looked over herself one more time in the mirror while Alicia was getting her hair done by Angelica. It was the day of the wedding and they were at the church. They could tell Alicia was nervous but Lil wasn't really paying attention to her. She was more concerned over the fact that it looked like she had gained some weight and she wasn't happy about it.

She turned to Kimi who was sitting in the chair next to her "Kim, does it look like I've gained weight?"

Kimi looked over at Lil and raised an eyebrow "Are you crazy? You're tiny."

Lil shrugged and sat down next to her "I just thought it looked like I did."

Angelica backed away from Alicia and smiled "Perfect! This is the best I've ever done."

Lil looked over at Alicia. She hated to admit it because she didn't like her, but she did look beautiful. Alicia turned to them, tears in her eyes "This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, right?"

Lil and Kimi nodded as Angelica walked out of the room "Are you not happy?" Kimi asked, raising her eyebrows.

Alicia shrugged and turned towards the mirror. "I don't know if I can go through with this"

Lil and Kimi exchanged looks before getting up and going to sit by her "Why not? I thought you were happy with Tommy."

"I am, I'm so happy with him. I just don't know if I want to marry him.." she said as tears started to fall.

Lil put a hand on her shoulder "Why though?"

Alicia hesitated before looking down at her hands, not bothering to wipe away the tears. "I always had this feeling that Tommy wasn't as happy as I was, that he was cheating on me. It was half the reason I came to Modesto after the funeral" Lil took a deep breath, thinking Alicia knew that her and Tommy slept together "After meeting you two, I figured that he wouldn't cheat with one of you. Phil would obviously kill him if he touched either one of you"

Lil let out a sigh of relief "Then why are you doubting this? Tommy's a great guy, he's loyal." Kimi said.

"I know that." Alicia said turning to look at Kimi "He's the perfect guy. There's just... There's things he doesn't know, and I feel terrible."

"Like what?" Lil asked more concerned.

Alicia took a deep breath and started messing with her hands "A while ago, months ago, actually, I found out I was pregnant." Kimi raised an eyebrow, Alicia was pretty skinny and she didn't look pregnant "I never told him and decided to have an abortion."

Lil put a hand over her mouth. She wasn't expecting that "Why would you...?"

"It wasn't... It wasn't his. We hadn't done it for a while. He never wanted to. _I _cheated on _him, _yet I'm so scared he's going to cheat on me. He's a great person, and I took advantage of that."

"What are you planning on doing?" Kimi asked. She was never one to hold back. She didn't like Alicia to start with and now she didn't like her more. Alicia could probably realize it now as Kimi was glaring at her, but trying to be a good 'friend' at the same time.

Alicia looked down at her hand which had the ring on it. She took it off and messed with it before handing it to Lil "I can't marry him."

Lil took it, tears in her own eyes. She felt bad for Tommy "Are you planning on telling him?"

Alicia shook her head and stood up "I can't. I won't be able to handle that." she walked towards the door and opened it before leaving, trying not to be seen by anyone.

Lil stared down at the ring she was holding. She was supposed to be the one to tell him? She looked over at Kimi "I guess I need to go tell Tommy.."

Kimi shook her head, anger in her eyes "I knew we couldn't trust her. Tommy's going to be so devastated."

Lil nodded and stood up walking towards the door, Kimi right behind her "At least you aren't the one have to tell Tommy."

"No, but I'm the one having to go tell the crowd of people out there waiting."

Lil watched as Kimi walked to the room where everyone was waiting for the wedding. Lil turned to the room Tommy was in with Phil, Dil and Chuckie. She knocked on the door and Phil opened it a crack to see who it was "Oh, it's just you." he pulled it open all the way and let her in "Lil, are you okay?"

Lil shook her head "I need to talk to Tommy. Alone."

Phil stared at her for a minute longer before nodding and ushered Dil and Chuckie out of the room. Tommy looked over at her from his chair and raised an eyebrow "What's going on, Lil?"

Lil stepped closer to him and held her hand out that hand the ring it "I was thinking you'd want this back"

He took it from her and looked at it before looking back at her "Why do you have this?"

She sat down next to him and looked down at her hands, she wasn't able to make eye contact with him "Alicia... She uhm.. She ran out. She said she wasn't able to marry you."

She saw Tommy twisting the ring in his fingers for a few minutes before talking "Did she say why?" his voice was barley above a whisper and it broke her heart.

Lil slowly nodded "She said that she took advantage of the fact that you're a great person.. That she cheated on you months ago and was..." Lil stopped, she wasn't sure if she should tell him this next part. She thought it over before deciding that he deserves to know "she was pregnant with someone else's baby, and she had an abortion." she still wasn't able to look at him. She could tell that he had tears in his eyes or that he was crying, she knew that if she were to look in his eyes she would see nothing but heartbreak. "She just decided last minute that she didn't want to marry you."

Tommy didn't know what to say. Just months ago he was feeling guilty about cheating on her but he pushed the feeling of guilt away from him because he loved her. He always thought Alicia was faithful to him, he didn't pin her as a cheater. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and that's when him and Lil made eye contact for the first time since she came in. "I'm so sorry, Tommy."

Tommy shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but he didn't stop the tears from falling. Lil was so used to seeing him be the strong one out of everyone, but even he had his breaking point and this happened to be it. Lil pulled him to her and let him cry on her shoulder, trying to tell him that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you waiting for the sequel to Changes, it'll be up soon, I promise! And somewhere in the sequel is where you find out Kimi's secret that she was keeping from Phil in Changes :) **


	7. Helping Out A Friend In Need

_**Chapter Seven: Helping A Friend Move On**_

"Lil?" Tommy called to her from the living room. Since Alicia decided she didn't want to marry him, he had been staying with Lil and staying in her guest room. He was flicking through the channels trying to keep his mind off of what was going on today.

"Yes?" Lil asked walking out of her room, pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at her "Are you feeling okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

Lil crossed her arms and glared at him "I feel fine." she walked over and sat next to him "What did you want?"

Tommy set the remote down and turned to look at her "Will you come with me today?"

It had only been a few days since what happened and Tommy had been putting off getting his stuff from the apartment him and Alicia shared back in LA. It was obvious to Lil that he didn't want to go alone in cast Alicia was there, but even if she was she knew he'd be able to handle it. That's what Tommy Pickles does, pushes what he's feeling to the back of his mind and act like nothing is wrong. Like he did when him and Rachel broke up.

She sighed and nodded "Of course I will. When are you wanting to go?"

Tommy thought about it as Lil stood up to answer her phone that was ringing. "Soon, I guess. I just want to get it over with."

Lil nodded and answered her phone "Kimi?"  
_"Lil! Hey, I have great news!"  
_"What is it?" Lil asked, sitting back down next to Tommy.  
_"I decided to transfer schools," _Kimi said, taking a pause before continuing _"I'm moving near you!"  
_Lil smiled and practically squealed "Really?! Where are you going to be staying?"  
_"That's the thing... I don't have anywhere to stay right now, so I was wondering if I could stay with you?"  
_"I'd love for you to, but I have Tommy staying with me." Lil sighed and then an idea clicked in her head "Idea! Phil lives in the apartment across the hall from me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stayed with him"  
_"Are you even going to tell him?" _Kimi asked with a laugh.  
"Of course not. Just show up and give him those puppy dog eyes and he'll give in. Plus, he loves you, literally. He'll do it." _  
"That's a good idea! I'll see you later!"_

Tommy looked over at Lil and raised an eyebrow "What was that about?"_  
_

"Kimi's moving here. She's going to live with Phil"

Tommy stood up and sighed "We should probably get going. It's a long drive"

Lil walked over to one of the closets and pulled out her jacket and grabbed her keys, throwing them at Tommy "Let's go."

It was a four-hour drive to LA from Modesto. They had been driving for an hour now and Lil had her elbow on the door and was resting her head against it. She had her other hand reached out going through the stations on the radio when she shot up "Tommy, pull over!"

Tommy quickly looked over at her "Why?!"

"Unless you want me to throw up in the car, I suggest you pull over!" she had her hand on the handle as he pulled over.

Lil practically jumped out of the car and Tommy looked away. This was something he didn't want to see no matter what. When she got back in the car, Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled a packet of gum out, handing it to her "Thank you" she mumbled and rolled her window down so she wouldn't get overheated.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've been sick for a while." she shrugged it off. She hadn't thought anything bad about it. She just figured she was coming down with the stomach virus.

"I'd hate to catch whatever it is you have" he said with a laugh and Lil playfully hit his arm.

"You have the strongest immune system ever, you won't catch it."

"That's true." he said glancing over at her "I can't tell you the last time I was sick."

Lil laughed and closed her eyes. She was still feeling nauseous, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, trying to ignore it. She felt Tommy nudge her with his arm and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was holding out a bottle of water that he had brought with him "Thank you, Tommy." she said with a smile, taking it from him.

He flashed her a smile before turning his full attention back on the road. Three hours later, he pulled into the parking lot of his old apartment. Lil climbed out and stretched "Remind me never to come here with you again. It's too long of a drive for me."

Tommy laughed and started walking towards the door "Yeah, well, I got use to it."

"You liar! You never came to visit us."

"But I did visit my family" he said with a laugh as he put the key in the hole and opened the door.

He had no idea if Alicia was home or not, and it made him nervous. He pointed towards the bedroom where they were going to get things out of first and Lil started walking towards it. She opened the door before her eyes widened and she quickly closed it, accidentally slamming it.

Tommy looked over at her and raised an eyebrow "What's going on?" he asked walking towards her.

Lil tried to look anywhere but at him "Nothing, just.. You might not want to go in there."

"Why?"

"You just... Don't. Trust me." Lil said and moving away from the door, trying to push him away from it.

He rolled his eyes and pushed past her just as the bedroom door was pulled open "Lil, what are... Tommy" Alicia shut the door and leaned against "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting my stuff, and I brought Lil with me."

"Are you living with her?" Alicia asked, crossing her arms and shooting Lil a glare. Tommy nodded and Alicia looked back over at Lil "How far along are you, Lil?"

Lil gave her a confused look "What are you talking about?"

"You are pregnant, aren't you?"

Lil was about to say no but then she actually got to thinking about. The weight gain, the morning sickness, and the cravings. Her eyes widened as it all started to make sense. Tommy turned to look at her "You're pregnant?"

"I... I don't know. I didn't think I was" she stared at the ground and mentally decided that she was going to take a test when she got home.

"Listen, leave Lil alone and let me get my stuff."

Alicia rolled her eyes and stepped aside, letting Tommy in the bedroom. Lil shot her a look "Why would you let him in there? I _saw _you with someone. You're just trying to hurt him even more, aren't you?"

Alicia continued glaring at her "Why would that hurt him?"

"The fact that there's another man in there? That just three days ago you walked out on the wedding? I've known him my whole life and _never _seen him that heartbroken before." Lil shook her head and started walking towards the bedroom "I knew from the first time I met you that you weren't good for him." she opened the door and walked in towards the closet where Tommy was "You okay, T?"

"Nope," he said glancing over at the guy that was in the room "If you weren't here, I'd probably lose it."

Lil put a hand on his back "It'll be fine. We'll be out of here before you know it."

He gave Lil a smile and continued putting his clothes into one of the suitcases that was there, Lil helping. He took the bags that were full out to the car and told Lil what else there was to get. She met him at the car, putting the stuff in the backseat before sitting down "Now that you have your stuff, you can officially move into my place."

"Are you sure you want me there?"

"I'm positive. Where else would you go?"

Tommy started the car and gave her a smile "Phil's."

"Too bad," she said while buckling up "Kimi's already got dibs on living with Phil. Why do you think I wouldn't be okay with it?"

Tommy shrugged. What Alicia had said to her earlier was bugging him. Was Lil really pregnant? Why didn't she tell him? Or, for that matter, anyone. If she was pregnant, was it Sean's? His? Tommy felt his heartbeat speed up. There was a 50/50 chance that if she is, it was his baby. He shrugged the thought off, no matter what, he was going to help her. "It's nothing important. Thank's for being there today."

"It's not a problem at all, Tommy. You know that." she said, giving him a smile.


End file.
